Family, Love, and Heartbreak
by DiamondintheDark
Summary: After Max leaves Fang, Angel, and Gazzy to deactivate the bombs in the undergrounds of Paris, Fang and Angel has a meaningful talk about Max, the Flock, and how they're all supposed to move on from here. Contains ANGEL spoilers, but shouldn't be that bad.


**I intended this to be just an angsty conversation between Fang and Angel about Max and the Flock, about how the Flock is a family, an how it will always remain that way. I tried to keep the characters not too OOC, but let me know if I did make them too OOC. This oneshot just shows my opinions of the Flock in ANGEL, how it's all messed up. **

**If you hadn't read the book yet, then don't read this, for it has some spoilers, but hopefully not too much.**

**DiamondintheDark**

**(formerly Alidei)**

* * *

Fang waited until Max was out of hearing range when he spoke. "Angel."

Angel turned around. She raised an eyebrow at him, something she'd most likely learn from him or Max. _She's learned a lot from you and Max_, he thought. He felt an iron fist clutch his heart painfully; reminding him that it was him who distanced himself from the Flock.

For some odd reason, the situation reminded him of those drama shows on TV that he'd watch with the Flock. Back then, everyone laughed and snickered as they made fun of the "terrible nightmares" the characters were going through.

Max would always say that the stuff that occurs on the television screen happens the same way in movies- dramatic and cliché all at the same time.

Gazzy would always reply back saying that the Flock would never be like how it was shown in films. They'd never be a cliché.

Thinking back, Fang realized that Gazzy probably said that right after Fang left them. They, the Flock, _are_ a cliché now- they've all turned into the sappy, cheesy idiots who didn't listen to their hearts.

_OH, GOD_. Fang thought in horror. _They've all turned into _Nudge.

No wonder why, for the life of him, he couldn't do anything sensible- no offense, Nudge.

"How… what…" Fang couldn't say the right words. They were all jumbled up in his mind, too far to make any sense.

"How was she?" Angel asked, a calculating look in her eyes. She didn't need to say who "she" was. They both knew. Not too far off, Gazzy knew too. Though busy at work, trying to disable the bombs to save millions of lives, he too, was listening intensively.

Fang nodded.

Angel sighed.

"Well, she didn't let us talk about you, or even say your name. Whenever someone mentioned you, she'd, uh, break down. Dylan didn't really help much. I think he made it worse, because she knows that you left because of you were causing us so much trouble-"

Fang tried to interrupt but Angel stopped him. _Not now._

"Let me finish. Do you think that this has been easy on her? She cried after finding your note- we all did. And then you decide to have Max II in your 'gang'. Really Fang? Not just that, but those… _kids_ in your little group are almost like a replica of the Flock. Us. Our family, Fang. What happened to that? Where did that go?"

Fang was blown off. When did Angel grow up so much? She's been the peacemaker between Max and Fang this whole time in Paris, sounding even more like an adult than a little kid. Now, with a little speech, she made Fang feel so ashamed of himself. Family _is_ important, after all.

"She replaced me." Fang said flatly, knowing how dull and childish he sounded. "With Dylan. A clone." He knew that wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it was the thing that bothered him the most. Especially because that clone had let his slimy lips kiss Max. In front of _everyone_. The stupid idiot was probably doing that just to mock Fang; that must be it.

"You did the same to her," Angel said knowingly, not choosing to say anything about Fang's jealous thoughts. "With Max II, Max's clone."

"Her name is Maya. She's not like Max." Fang argued defensively. Maya really was turning out to be a good person to have around.

"And Dylan's not like you."

Angel could see Fang's "tough guy" act faltering. It was hard, she realized, on both Max and Fang. They're still dancing around each other, but it's a different dance: an unhappy one.

"Dylan's programmed to be near Max all the time, Fang." Angel continued softly. "He can't help it, no matter how hard he tries. Itex made him that way. Actually, I read his thoughts one day, and I think that even if he wasn't programmed to be near Max, he still would be close to her. Max is beautiful, Fang. You know that."

Fang shook his head. He didn't want to hear this. Dylan should have never been borne. Or, that is, cloned.

Angel ignored him. "But Max's clone is different. She's not programmed like Dylan. She can have a free life, not being forced to be attached to someone. But you asked her to join you, because you need a memory of Max. You don't want to lose Max- don't deny it. That's why you need Max II: because you still need someone to be Max for you." Her voice trailed off, a high accusing tone held it.

By now Fang was holding his head up with his arms and hands. _Not know_.

_Yes, now_. Angel's clear voice rang through his head. It's the truth, Fang. _It hurts, but it's the truth_. She'd done some digging through Fang's thoughts, trying to figure out why Max's clone was with Fang.

"And... Dylan?" Fang's quiet voice broke a thick, heavy silence. "What about him?"

Angel looked away. She didn't want to talk about this. It was "dangerous territory", as Max often puts it.

"Angel. Please. I want to know." Fang almost scolded himself for sounding like a hung up puppy, but he didn't care.

Angel sighed. "He cares for her. Like, really, really cares for her. I think he loves her. And when Dr. Haans talked about him and Max breeding, I think he got excited by that. I don't know. I think he tries to be like you, maybe even better than you. He doesn't like seeing you and Max together at all. It makes him jealous."

Great.

"Does Max know that I still love her?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe?"

_Because I always will, even with that sorry excuse of an "other half" is next to her, _Fang thought.

For the first time in a long time, Fang saw Angel crack a smile.

_I know you still love her, Fang. I know that. But we're still pawns in Itex's games. We can't get out yet. And by being broken apart, I don't think we will. _

_We'll get through this, Angel. I promise you that. We'll find a nice, big house to live in, and we'll be safe._

_We can try, Fang. _

Fang tried to process that when Gazzy's voice pierced the air. "Guys! Get out of here, now!"

Senses alert, the trio jumped up and ran for the exit.

"Gazzy! What happened?" Angel screamed.

"It went haywire! I don't know! Get out! Go! Go! Go!" he yelled. Panic was written all over his face. Fang frowned. Gazzy usually didn't panic- only in scenarios where their life-or-death reality became a reality a thousand times worse.

No, wait. That's every day.

They were almost out of the underground when the ground shook and emitted a low groan.

"Gazzy!" Angel shrieked.

"Over here!" he reached out his hand to her. Seeing this, Fang smiled sadly. Family. That's what they were. Not just Gazzy and Angel, but the Flock. The whole Flock. The original Flock. No complicated gushy feelings and all that crap. Family sticks together, not break apart.

Without much further thought, Fang stuck his hand out and grabbed Angel's other hand. She and Gazzy looked up, surprised, but Fang could see the happiness in their eyes. They were glad. Glad that Fang still cared for them. Glad that they weren't alone. Glad that their happy moments with Fang in the past weren't as cruel as it seemed. Even though Fang now lead his own gang, they- the Flock, that is- will always be a family. Even if Fang messed it up.

That's what they promised each other. They'd never leave each other; they'd always be a family. Not even stupid Itex and their Gen 77 mutants can break them apart.

And in that quiet moment of peace and happiness, the bombs exploded.

It was just like what happens in movies.

Right down, to detail.

* * *

**I think I'm back in the Maximum Ride series Fanfiction, hence this oneshot. I don't think it's all that great, but I've had the idea floating around in my head for a while after I read ANGEL. The book's decent, but it's starting to become as cliché as the stories on FFN. **

**That's just my opinion. Nonetheless, I'm excited to see what the last book will have to bring when it comes out next year.**

**Let me know what you think of this. I typed this up in a rush, and if you have any suggestions, I'm open to any.**

**DiamondintheDark**


End file.
